


Clear Preferences

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Clear Preferences

Title: Clear Preferences  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #126: Trainer turned lover  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Harry has lessons. Again.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clear Preferences

~

“Occlumency?” Harry frowned. “But Voldemort’s dead.”

Severus smirked. “The Headmaster wishes it.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed. “Go ahead.”

“ _Legillimens_ ,” Severus purred.

Harry’s eyes widened and he began to sweat. With visible effort, he finally tore his eyes from Severus’. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“What for?” Severus asked.

Harry’s eyes flew to his. “For what you saw...”

Severus leaned close. “Actually, I liked what I saw. You’re quite imaginative, I...like that.”

Harry blinked.

“One thing, however.”

“Yes?”

“I prefer _black_ lingerie,” Severus said silkily.

Harry smiled. “Noted. Shall we go again?”

Severus smirked. He doubted Harry would actually check with Albus now.

~


End file.
